


Icarus

by tobelean



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fetish, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobelean/pseuds/tobelean
Summary: 在我灰色的生命中，也曾见过伊卡洛斯飞向日冕。
Relationships: Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [6903Viola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/6903Viola/gifts).



> 作者不能保证文中的任何专业性知识准确，也没有去过文中提到的任何地方。  
> 如有错误，欢迎提醒我。  
> 祝您阅读愉快！

天上院吹雪用食指钩住易拉罐的拉环，准备欣赏罐口溢出的泡沫消失时哧哧的响声。

啤酒罐跟着他们颠簸了一天，白色的泡沫比平常更气势汹汹地涌出，很快沾满了他握住易拉罐的右手。

“亮，”吹雪叫车内的人的名字，“给我纸巾。”

车窗被缓缓摇下，丸藤亮把车里的一整盒抽纸递给他。

“谢了。”天上院吹雪快活地吹起口哨。旋律有些耳熟，大概来自他们停留的上一个大型商场的品味。吹雪花了三首歌的时间来挑选中意的啤酒，考虑到他们总共在商场里停留了不到半个小时，这绝对是个了不起的数字。

吹雪在双手之间交换易拉罐好擦干净那些泡沫破碎后剩余的酒液，抬起右手，闻到上面麦芽发酵后令人愉悦的甜味。残留的气味没有随着纸巾的拂拭过早地消散，但这点令他心情愉悦。

他今晚总是足够愉悦。

在这样晴朗的夜晚，西部的荒原对于观星者当然要比东北的城市中心有吸引力得多。城市里发达的工业对于观星不但毫无助益，反而添了麻烦。吹雪望向南方的天空，橘红的心宿二无声地燃烧着。夏季天空气势恢弘的星辰洪流中，巨蝎的心脏如此灼热耀眼，令它几乎不可能被遗漏。他轻车熟路地找到沉睡在银河中的天蝎座。

他比出一个邀约的手势，“一起喝吗？”

丸藤亮露出不赞同的神色，“起码我们得有一个人负责开车。”

吹雪吹出一声挑衅似的调子。尾音打着旋儿上升，颤抖着消失在旷野中。

“被一罐啤酒放倒，亮，你是认真的？”

丸藤亮不理会他的炫耀，用在流体力学课上被教授点到回答问题的语气强调，“酒后驾驶违法。”

鉴于他们已经在没人拥有美国驾照的情况下，横穿了大半个国度，这个理由算不上有说服力。吹雪把罐口移到嘴边，咽下一大口啤酒。

马里奥的背景音乐适时地响起。考虑到他们身处新墨西哥州的荒野，丸藤亮相信方圆十公里内都不可能存在电子游戏。吹雪手忙脚乱地把空了一半的啤酒罐放到车顶上，一把拉开后车门，跳进去摸索出一个木条和电线绑出的小玩意儿。他郑重其事地拉下上面像是开关闸门的部分，把口袋里正催促水管工的手机同这个简陋的装置一起放回房车的折叠床上。

任天堂的广告中断了，活像只打鸣时被掐住脖子的公鸡。

“bravo.”天上院吹雪钻出后车门，继续享受他的啤酒和星星。

丸藤亮看了一眼那团乱线。他肯定辨认出了这是游城十代的风格。

“你们至少该做得更有美感一点。”

“我只是个打下手的。”吹雪用拇指把铝制罐子按出断断续续的噼啪声，专注于欣赏啤酒罐制造出的声音。

德国货，他想，声音和味道一样不错。


	2. Chapter 2

旅行的计划在佛罗里达州饱含热情的阳光里敲定。

亮用小刀削去果蒂一端的橙子皮，利落地切出四份，然后伸手去拿下一个橙子。

在橙子种植园干活至少在维生素C的摄入上给他们带来了前所未有的满足。富士山的苹果和静冈的蜜瓜的产量与价格足以同它们的名气相匹配。这一点适用于全日本的水果柜台价签上令人咋舌的数字。

亮很快地准备好了一盘橙子。果盘被端出厨房的时候，用冷水洗完脸的天上院吹雪也同时走进客厅。水珠从天上院的颈侧滚下，被放任继续打湿新衬衫。

吹雪的红衬衫上点缀着菠萝和棕榈叶的花哨图案，配合佛州的阳光显出十足夏威夷风情。可惜他们没有可供冲浪的海滩，只有等待劳作的橙子树。

他们负责用小推车把成筐的橙子推出阴凉的橙子林，送到等在路边的卡车上。天上院的红衬衫和他的白T都被汗水粘在身上。

偶尔风吹起来，学院迎新时人手一件的廉价白T在丸藤亮的身上就像鼓动的白帆。他错觉自己即将被风诱惑着离开。

接着他被抓住了。吹雪扯扯他的肩线，说想不到这件衣服的质量会这么好。

新生入学前一天，前任学生会长被天上院从实验室拽出来，美名曰劳逸结合。路过迎新准备的现场，新上任的会长对着以严肃著称的前辈紧张起来，最后稀里糊涂地递出去一件加大号的衣服。丸藤亮冲后辈点点头，以他的习惯理解出了人手不够的意思。第二天他去帮忙，没给后辈客气地请他休息的机会，忙到最后踩着夕阳带迟到的游城十代去教务处办手续。

游城十代，他们在夏天里迎着炙热的阳光摘橙子而不是去海滩冲浪的直接原因。

“拜托了，凯撒还有吹雪，”那小子双手合十，摆出恳求的姿态这么说，“如果我不邀请朋友回去的话，会被外婆唠叨到开学的。”

他们都叫他凯撒，只有藤原和天上院叫他亮。

“你不缺朋友。”

“朋友当然是多多益善。”天上院吹雪拍拍他的肩膀，手心带着潮湿的热度，“我们也去。”

他装作没看到他们在一起挤眉弄眼。

丸藤亮开始收拾行李。出发前最后检查实验室和仓库。他打开白炽灯，从大得超乎想象的防尘布上勾画龙的轮廓，畸形的无法飞翔的龙的轮廓。

他安慰飞行员，说这只是个测试，他们准备好了逃生路线，每个人都会很安全。

是的，每个人都会很安全，除了他的龙，他银色的本该轻盈而有力地远翥云霄的龙。

最初，伊卡洛斯冲向燃烧的太阳，在空中旋转出一道道漂亮的弧线。紧接着，也像神话里描述的那样，白蜡开始熔化，羽毛逐渐脱落，金属的人造翼坠落了。他把拳头握得发白，转过头问试飞场地的负责人驾驶员有没有受伤。空气里塞满了失望的嘈杂与叹息。谁在问为什么，为什么失败。

他知道他得说点什么。但喉咙里有团火在烧。他的声带被烧焦了，接下来它还要继续，直到把该死的渎神者像他的失败造物一样在十字架上活活烧死。他需要水。丸藤亮捞过桌上的矿泉水瓶，拧了三次才打开瓶盖。他重重地灌下一口。瓶里的水由于太激烈的动作流出来，桌子和他的衣服被弄湿了一大片，剩下的被他干脆泼在自己的脸上。那要命的火焰还在烧，但他必须开口。

克莱尔。杨。雨果。夏洛特。他点了几个人的名字。

先去检查一下残骸，他说。

鲛岛教授陪着政府的代表来找他。他学生时代的导师眼里是纠缠的歉意和安抚。他知道那是什么意思，你在最关心你的那些人面前搞砸了事情，而他们为看见你的狼狈感到抱歉。

“丸藤教授，我需要一个解释。你知道我们在这个项目上的投入有多少吗？”

他从那双眼睛里看见自己，满是水的脸和皱巴巴的湿衬衫。他想起衬衫是翔去年送的生日礼物。据说男孩们为了哪件衣服更酷争论了三天，最后是明日香的品味让他的衣柜免于添进一件有恐龙或者擎天柱图案的衣服的命运。

他说是，他会负责，他们正在排查问题所在，项目很快就能重新启动。

“丸藤教授，我们本来不用花这么多的钱让你进行这些异想天开的改造。质疑你坚持的加速方案的可行性的人从来不是少数。”

“我知道了。”

他低头把自己埋进程式和机械零件里，机油的苦味和铅笔杆木质的微酸沾满手指。

第二天来上班的同事问他昨晚没有回去吗。他愣怔，坠落已经是昨天的事了。哦，我知道了，一组人整整三年的心血原来是废铁。

据说学不会飞的雏鹰会在悬崖底摔得粉碎。白色的布料四角垂落，覆盖着从高空摔落的机械之龙。它落地前曾发出尖锐的呼啸。那仅有的挣扎仿佛一声被拉伸的指责，在他的清醒与睡眠之中无限延长。

他关上灯，像每个参加葬礼的人一样沉默地离去。

吹雪抱着双臂等他落锁。

“我们会回来的。”

飞机降落。机场大巴换乘出租车是为了一顿丰盛的午餐。吹雪和十代打着哈欠挤在车后座抱怨阳光刺目。等他回头去看，他们早就纷纷睡得不省人事。

搬行李的时候他被没放稳的箱子磕了一下脚，不过没有人急着用紧张的表情看他。

十代背起旅行包，问他是否需要休息一下。

“不必。已经不痛了，”他缓和表情，开了个玩笑，“而且幸好和心脏离得很远。”

吹雪去拖另一个箱子，拿他的意外来吹嘘自己的力气。

现在是佛罗里达橙子收获的季节。他们被留下体验几天田园生活。天上院吹雪对阳光和橙子展现出一种特别的热衷，他们干脆一起参与丰收季的劳动，反正也没人真的打算去夏威夷冲浪。

他们套上过大的旧针织衫，钻进未尽的晨雾开始忙碌。夏季的太阳来得比想象中早，微凉的白雾很快被晒干，而劳作的年轻人们早在此前就被一身汗逼得脱下了外套。太阳越升越高，他们穿梭在婆娑的树影与亮斑中，任由这些烈日和林木的把戏披挂了满身。

吹雪故作惊奇地去指认林地里的圆形光斑，“这么多的太阳的影子。”然后把刚摘下的橙子扔进他的怀里。

他接住了它，“我打算进行一次旅行。”

“迟到的毕业旅行？”

“算是。“

“你有什么计划吗？”

“暂时没有。”

“你想去看看什么？五大湖？华盛顿的雕像？”

“我不知道。”他说，“我只是想离开走走。”


	3. Chapter 3

橙子的汁水顺着吹雪的手指滴到手腕。丸藤亮递给他纸巾。

“我想去看日出。”

“你说什么？”

“看日出。”

“计划得非常详细，”吹雪一槌定音，“那我们就去看日出。”

说出这句话的时候，他开始琢磨第五种被拒绝同行的补救方案，接着听到丸藤亮回答好。

“那就说定了。”

“我先回去了，明天见。”

“明天见。”

他擦干手腕内侧和虎口，端起方才装橙子的玻璃盘去厨房清洗。水从盘面上冲下，带走橙子的香气。他听见门“咔哒”被关上的声音。他在水槽里甩掉多余的水珠，擦干手，把盘子归位，然后全身摔进床铺。

他邀请亮一起吃饭后水果是因为想对他说点什么。亮走得太早了。他该多留住他一会儿的吗？可他不知道还能说点什么。

他知道亮为什么离开得这么早。

亮不知道从哪儿搞了一份图纸的复印件出来。想来对于几乎不可能重启的项目，图纸的保密级别也不会太高。丸藤亮保留着许多显得传统的固执，比如偏爱在纸上做修改。他们到达的那天，沉重的行李箱被打开，装满的是惨白的梦。

吹雪第五次翻身。

他记起亮那个据说比本人的名字流传得更广的绰号。可罗马的荣光早成了教科书上的插画，共和国的执政官再回到梵蒂冈也只剩教堂可看。神的光环再如何闪耀，也只有信仰者才看得见。先知之地的落日对于无神论者又和波士顿的那颗有什么区别呢。

可万一他就是打算跑去某个陌生的地方呢。天上院吹雪不担心他一去不回，像毛姆爱写的那类智者或天才一样，丢开他们飞到印度冥想。亮肯定是要去看落日的。他只会短暂地消失一段连他们都不会察觉的时间，然后凯撒就会回来。

吹雪从床上坐起来，跑出去敲丸藤亮小学弟的门，“十代，我需要你帮忙。”

从屋里传出扯着嗓子的喊声。“门没上锁。”

他拧下把手。四周黑沉沉一片。小台灯堪堪照亮桌前的空间。电脑椅前机械键盘被敲得噼啪作响。大德寺教授最得意的学生拉下耳机，“等我五分钟。”

他自去开灯，半躺在沙发上等待。

对局结束，游城十代拖着转椅坐过来，拧开剩下的半瓶可乐问他怎么了。

“亮准备去旅行。我知道他想一个人呆着，但他同意让我一起了。不过谁知道呢，说不定他半路上就会改主意，在我面前突然消失。我打算在他自己消失之前，带着他一起消失。所以我需要你帮忙做个屏蔽信号的小玩意儿。”他停顿了一下，“我不知道能不能成功，起码试试看。”

他没说是什么能成功。说不定就算是这一级最优秀的学生也没法用果园里能找到的老旧电器组装出信号屏蔽仪，也说不定就算他带着亮一起消失，后者也会在某个加油站停下来说他要离开。但他都得试试。

游城十代比了个没问题的手势，又问他，“你们要不要开后院的车？”

那是辆有些年份的房车。车身因为时间的缘故有些掉漆。幸好它的机能还没老到该退休的程度。

亮钻到车下检查发动机，向他要扳手和螺丝刀。他们一边照顾着橙子，一边展开修理工作，整整忙了半个月。亮摘掉编织手套，说我们来做最终测试。他晒了一个多月的手臂变成浅棕色，将藏在手套里的皮肤衬出更单薄的苍白。

吹雪坐上驾驶座，扣好安全带，拧开发动机。亮在旁边发出“左转”“倒车”之类的指示。他摇下车窗以听得更清。一切顺利，他绕着车库兜了两圈，停在亮的跟前，把左侧手肘搭在门窗框上发出邀请：“车没问题。亮，我们去旅行吧。”

丸藤亮眼神柔和。这是一个默认。

最后他们把车重新漆过。

“蓝色，当然是蓝色。无尽的天空的颜色。“

十代拿错了颜色，车辆被漆成打眼的明黄色，在太阳下闪闪发光，像一颗成熟的柠檬。

他们离开的天气里，佛州的雨下得就像它永远不会停住。

十代在伞下挥手和他们道别，除了旅行顺利的祝福之外还保证了不会宣扬他们的自驾游。

“明日香他们发现打不通电话一定很有趣吧。”那小子这么说。

亮的眼神谈不上赞许。吹雪也承认自己有时候搞不明白大德寺的爱徒究竟对万物有何种理解，不过他就是喜欢这个小学弟这一点。

“开学再见了。”吹雪这么说着，打开车门。

车辆发动。他扣好副驾驶的安全带，“我们一路向西，总有没下雨的地方能看日出吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

他们发现事情不对的时候是上午九点十三分。

丸藤亮在改造过的后车厢里休息。他们一左一右安了两张简易床，在中间空出一条窄道足够侧身行走。长时间驾驶带来的疲惫沉重地压在身上。入睡变得很快。他在朦胧中感知到身体不由自主地向外撞去，在掉下床之前勉强稳住身体。

驾驶员刚刚打了个急转弯。

“那是什么？”

一团可疑的阴影滚过他们刚刚在的车道，从后视镜里，天上院吹雪看到它飞了起来。

丸藤亮觉得脑袋里仿佛关着一群正拍打翅膀的鸟，“什么？”

“有东西刚刚冲过去了。差点和我们撞上，就差一点。”

永远不要幻想在正在行驶的车上能获得什么真正的睡眠，即便你有一张小床。活动了一下肩膀，丸藤亮低下半身，踉踉跄跄地移动到车尾，试图从车后窗看清吹雪描述的那个袭击者。

视野之中，一团不明物体翻滚着撞进车道。同一车道的那辆银白色汽车猛地转弯，与它擦肩而过。还好这段路上车辆并不算多，刚刚惊险的躲避并未引发什么事故。

希望那辆车的后车座上没有人正好也在休息。他想。

“亮，看前面！它又来了。”

他以同样的方式把自己挪到驾驶座边，去看吹雪说的第二个危险源。

又是一团。那东西随着风甚至弹跳了两下。丸藤亮弓起身子尽量往前，隐约看出上面有不规则的分叉。它越滚越快，仿佛一个被掷出的巨大的保龄球，从右侧的第二条车道冲过他们的身侧。

这次他们有机会看清了。

“那是不是某种植物？”吹雪的声音有些迟疑。

“像是风滚草？”他反问。

“这就是在中西部开车的感觉吗？我们简直像西部牛仔一样酷。”

亮贴着车窗，瞟见斜前方又一团沙漠植物朝他们奔来。吹雪开始兴奋地喊出一些意义不明的拟声词。

第十七团风滚草迎向他们的车时，吹雪问他：“我们不会遇上什么大型的风滚草聚会，对吧？”

亮若有所思，“你听说过有些公路会因为风滚草太多暂时禁止通行吗？”

吹雪低声讲了一句“不是吧”，转动方向盘躲过新一次植物的袭击。

“换一条路吧。”

车载无线电已经调换了六个节目。吹雪在后车厢翻出一包薄荷味口香糖，丢给他一片，又躺回行军床上。广播里架子鼓被敲出一种热带纯白雨季的气势，痛感绵长的重拳。丸藤亮坐在对面，用手指在空气里敲节拍。

好吧，他们本来该在上个岔口就从高速公路上下去，在附近的城市停留一天，也许两天，直到这次风滚草的狂潮结束。

但是吹雪说不，没人会被风滚草埋在公路上。

所以他们现在哪都去不了，被一大堆北美洲特产的风滚草埋在公路上。

他们报了警。亮描述他们的困境。接线员的语气充满困惑，“抱歉，先生，您说什么？”

“风滚草，我们被风滚草埋住了。”他往外瞥去，干硬的茎秆挤满视野。

“拜托，被风滚草埋在公路上就这么稀奇吗？”吹雪的嘴角向下塌着。你在八岁的生日亲眼目睹了自己的蛋糕摔成了一滩奶油烂糊时就会露出这种表情。

接线员向丸藤亮保证他们会很快赶到。可惜他现在不大相信本地准备过应对大规模的风滚草泛滥的措施。

“我现在觉得漆成这个颜色也许更有用了，起码有助于他们尽快从一大堆风滚草里把我们找出来。”吹雪嚼了一会儿口香糖，坐起来吹第三个泡泡。他擅长这个，或者说他擅长所有这些帅气的小东西。他能用口哨吹「蛍の光」[i]，打响指从不失误，叠纸欢迎任选千纸鹤或者玫瑰花，需要时也能抱着乌克丽丽在你窗下或是聚会舞台上尽情高唱。天上院吹雪总是他们同级里最受欢迎的人。他甚至还是中学棒球队的主力。

春季时，棒球队为了甲子园进行特训。他和藤原每天多留在教室一小时，然后给训练结束的吹雪带写好的作业。晚霞有时是火烧云，西方天空的红色原本是鲜亮的，被夜晚的颜色一笔一笔叠上去，色调逐渐暗沉，浓重到近乎悲怆。训练结束后大家都累得不想讲话。棒球队的每个人都晒黑了很多，暮色里五官模糊不清。然后吹雪会朝他们挥手，长长地吹一声口哨表示今天心情很好。吹雪额头上亮晶晶的，眉飞色舞地向他们描绘今天训练时大家发挥得有多好。

这段讲述会从训练结束持续到他们的回家路上。藤原第一个在路口分别。他们继续向前。吹雪突然停住复述今天的精彩追球。

“怎么了？”

“如果我们进了甲子园……”

天早已黑透了，市区里只有金星尚隐约可见。天气回暖，路灯下开始有飞虫聚集，翅膀薄得如他们小心翼翼的呼吸。天上院吹雪的眼睛亮晶晶的。

那么，为了甲子园加油。

没错，为了甲子园加油。吹雪笑起来。他笑，是那类惹人喜欢的笑法。他的眼睛仿佛有某种魔力，欢乐会随着他的注视感染别人。丸藤亮的嘴角也微微上扬。

他们高中的球队在甲子园的门前被淘汰出局。

地区名额的决赛那天，丸藤亮和藤原优介坐在看台上替棒球队加油，周围三分之一是吹雪的爱慕者。女孩子居多，几个男生喊起口号来气势也不逞多让。

“天上院前辈加油！”

“天上院！天上院！”

藤原和他咬耳朵，“居然还有男生支持吹雪！我还以为全校一半的男生都看他不顺眼。”

丸藤亮忍住笑，“不该是八成吗？”

那场比赛他们发挥得好极了，任谁也挑不出多余的失误。但比赛还是输了。

生命原本就是俄罗斯轮盘赌，运气从来不讲等价交换。即便你样样做得都对，努力也不是一定有收获。

可这道理，十几岁的孩子们怎么会懂。

离场时走在队尾的是高一的学弟。他低着头，浑身都因不甘剧烈地颤抖。吹雪拍拍他的肩膀。小男生把牙咬得紧紧的，抬起头才看得见眼泪早就流了满脸。

吹雪安抚性地搂住他的肩膀。学弟抽噎了两下，深深地吸了一口气，“明年，明年我们一定会打进甲子园的！”

“好，明年我们要打进甲子园。”

“明年再来！”

“一定会站上甲子园的草地的！”

不知道是谁第一个哭了出来，于是一个接着一个泪眼模糊，队尾的小学弟反倒不是情绪最激动的那个了。吹雪作为唯一没哭出来的人，挨个儿给抽抽嗒嗒的队员们递手帕纸，“都先去洗脸。”

亮和优介等在门外。哭完的男孩们从他身边经过离开，接着是散场的观众。人群里缺了最有存在感的那个。

“你先和教练联系，我进去找他。”亮当机立断。

找到天上院没花多大工夫。观众已经散场结束，体育场里一片空旷。他在盥洗室的洗漱台上找到装着吹雪棒球服的袋子。某扇门后传来一声闷响。拳头砸在什么东西，比如大理石墙上，就会有这样的声音。

亮退出来，低头盯着胸口。

他们早早搭乘了前往异乡求学的航班，没来得及等到明年见证棒球队打进甲子园。

Going, going to Chicago,

Going to Chicago,

Sorry but I can't take you.

going down now

going down

going down now

going down

going down[ii]

亮按下开关。音乐停止。

“我们什么时候才能被救出去？”

车内静悄悄的。

“很快。”他闭上眼。

[i] 日版《友谊地久天长》。

[ii] When The Levee Breaks, Led Zeppelin.


	5. Chapter 5

丸藤亮向后看了一眼，吹雪的手机正和游城十代出品的那个滑稽的信号干扰器一起躺在靠椅上。

“我还以为你至少会让他做得……更有艺术感？”

“难道这不也是一种艺术？用粗糙的材料达成精密仪器的效果，还有什么能比它让人目瞪口呆的反差更有意思吗？”观星者举起啤酒罐。

好吧，他承认听起来有那么点道理。

“是明日香打来的吗？”

“不，是藤原。”吹雪兴高采烈地纠正，“你猜错了。”

他们平均三天收到五通电话，其中三通来自吹雪的妹妹，剩下两通来自游城十代的室友。后者的另一个身份恰巧是亮的弟弟。吹雪在信号屏蔽仪的使用上愈发熟练。

吹雪“呵”了一声，“我敢打赌他特地打电话过来绝不是夸我们两个撇下他一起旅行做得好。等他学术交流回来，藤原或许会杀了我的。”

“不过那得排在翔和明日香之后了。” 他补充说。

“亮，看南方，有颗红色的星星。”

他下车，随着吹雪指的方向望去。他日日下班，夜晚驾车于波士顿城区，格子楼里亮满白炽灯。荒原上星河浩瀚，更热闹过人造光源百倍。一颗明亮的红色的星星可以被轻易地认出。南方天空上其余的星星是些零星散落的雪花，它简直是雪地里的一团火焰。

“那就是心宿二。沿着心宿二附近的两颗星星，向前延伸是蝎子的头部，向后就是蝎子的尾巴。说到底，小蝎子燃烧自己就能祈祷所有人的幸福吗？童话还真是不讲道理。[i]”

试飞失败的第三日，他没回家。

第三根线改到一半时心脏绞痛。铅笔坠地。他听见石墨笔尖断裂，响声清脆。

跑道。绿茵地。甲子园。足球赛。篮球鞋在地板上摩擦的声音很吵。微风会让花瓣颤动的天气最适合开运动会。他总是旁观者。

第一次被送进医院那年他几岁？医生说就像一颗可怜的种子飘到了错误的位置，亮不用害怕。他知道那是给孩子的安慰，每一次血液泵流，被刻意遗忘的种子都在心室里生长。现在它钻出，他就倒下，撞翻四块绘图板。有人在尖叫。“丸藤教授！”

鲛岛教授在第七层的病房里看着他最优秀的学生说：“你把自己逼得太紧了，你应该休息一下。”

不。他说，不。沙漏已经被重新安放，他不能就这样看着它流逝。

你在北半球的夏季看向南方的天空，第一眼就会认出天蝎之心。它又大又亮，美丽的红色胜过整片南方的群星。

“天蝎座的火焰无法让任何人幸福，但燃烧自己的蝎子一定是幸福的。”

[i] 此处提到的童话出自《银河铁道之夜》，作者宫泽贤治。


	6. Chapter 6

天上院吹雪醒来时，日出已经结束。他们的车前，朝阳大片泼洒着金色。

他从睡袋里钻出来，隐约觉得什么不对劲。

“你醒了？”

他舒展身体，胡乱地应答一通。亮也不在意，“压缩饼干和牛奶在床头我的背包里。”

吹雪在晃动的车厢里草草洗漱过，吃压缩饼干，像小学生一样乖乖坐着喝牛奶。牛奶盒已经空了一半，他终于意识到是什么不对劲。太阳原本该从他们的路线相反的方向升起。

“我们要去哪儿？”

后视镜里驾驶员难得地笑，“我们回去。”

回去，回他的龙沉眠之处去。如此，在灰色的生命中，也要见证伊卡洛斯飞向日冕。


End file.
